canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of Naboo
The Invasion of Naboo was an invasion in the planet of Naboo caused by the Trade Federation in protest of Naboo's trade routes. Appearances * Jedi vs. Sith - The Skywalker Saga * The Phantom Menace * The Phantom Menace Golden Book * The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD * Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1 (Appear in flashback) * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part I (Mentioned Only in flashback) * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part III (indirect mention only) * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part IV (indirect mention only in flashback) * Queen's Shadow * Queen's Shadow (audiobook) * Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1 (Appear in imagination) * Attack of the Clones (indirect mention only in deleted content) * Bombad Jedi (Mentioned Only) * Blue Shadow Virus (Mentioned Only) * Assassin (Mentioned Only) * Sphere of Influence (Mentioned Only) * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel (Mentioned Only) * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel audiobook (Mentioned Only) * Intermission, Part I (indirect mention only) * Gungan Attack (indirect mention only) * Shadow Warrior (indirect mention only) * Plan of Dissent (indirect mention only) * Brothers (indirect mention only) * Revenge (indirect mention only) * The Lost One (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II (indirect mention only) * So Much More (Appear in imagination) * Tarkin (Mentioned Only) * Tarkin (audiobook) (Mentioned Only) * Leia, Princess of Alderaan (indirect mention only) * Leia, Princess of Alderaan (audiobook) (indirect mention only) * Visions and Voices (indirect mention only) * Stories in the Sand (Appear in hologram) * From a Certain Point of View (audiobook) (Appear in hologram) * Shattered Empire, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Last Shot (Mentioned Only) * Last Shot (audiobook) (Mentioned Only) Sources * AAT battle tank in the Encyclopedia * Anakin Skywalker in the Encyclopedia * Battle Droid in the Encyclopedia * Boss Nass in the Encyclopedia * Captain Panaka in the Encyclopedia * Darth Maul in the Encyclopedia * Daultay Dofine in the Encyclopedia * Fambaa in the Encyclopedia * Flash speeder in the Encyclopedia * Galactic Senate in the Encyclopedia * General Tarpals in the Encyclopedia * Gian speeder in the Encyclopedia * Gungan Grand Army in the Encyclopedia * Gungan weaponry in the Encyclopedia * Jar Jar Binks in the Encyclopedia * Lott Dodd in the Encyclopedia * Mas Amedda in the Encyclopedia * Naboo in the Encyclopedia * Naboo royal guards in the Encyclopedia * Naboo Royal Starship in the Encyclopedia * Neimoidian escort shuttle in the Encyclopedia * Nute Gunray in the Encyclopedia * Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Encyclopedia * Otoh Gunga in the Encyclopedia * Padmé Amidala in the Encyclopedia * Palpatine in the Encyclopedia * Qui-Gon Jinn in the Encyclopedia * Republic Cruiser in the Encyclopedia * Ric Olié in the Encyclopedia * Rune Haako in the Encyclopedia * Sabé in the Encyclopedia * Sio Bibble in the Encyclopedia * Supreme Chancellor Valorum in the Encyclopedia * Trade Federation in the Encyclopedia * Trade Federation landing ship in the Encyclopedia * Vulture droid in the Encyclopedia * Yoda in the Encyclopedia * Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide * Ultimate Star Wars * Star Wars: Star Pilot * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Star Wars: Complete Locations * Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One * Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Darth Vader: Sith Lord * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Star Wars: On the Front Lines * Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded * Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force (Picture only) * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition * Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy * AAT Battle Tank in the Databank * Anakin Skywalker in the Databank * Flash Speeder in the Databank * Galactic Senate in the Databank * General Tarpals in the Databank * Jar Jar Binks in the Databank * Mas Amedda in the Databank * Naboo Royal Guards in the Databank * Naboo Royal Starship in the Databank * Padmé Amidala in the Databank * Republic Cruiser in the Databank * Sio Bibble in the Databank * Sith in the Databank * Trade Federation in the Databank * Yoda in the Databank